fredbear_and_friends_left_to_rotfandomcom-20200214-history
Training Tapes
The Training Tapes are a feature and lore device in Fredbear and Friends: Left to Rot. They act as interactive cutscenes that are given after the player completes a room. Each tape appears to be address to an employee of Fazbear Entertainment and covering the rebranding process after the Bite of '83. Opening This Training Tape plays when the player selects New Game for the first time. The player is introduced as a new employee to Fredbear's Family Diner, and is guided through dismantling Bonnie and Fredbear and then reassembling them as Freddy and Bonnie. This is stated to be as part of the re-branding process for Fazbear Entertainment. Fredbear's mouth is taped shut, so it can be inferred that this re-branding is due to the Bite of '83. The player then places Freddy and Bonnie on the stage along with Chica and the tape ends. "Welcome to the Fredbear's Family Diner re-branding concept for all chain locations. In this tape you will be provided with the necessary information to complete the renovation of the show stage actors. If you have any further questions about their placement or the show, you can refer to page 1 - 4 of the employee manual. If you need an employee manual, refer to pages 206, 207, or 1094. First, you should test out the Fredbear and Bonnie show tapes before beginning the renovation process. Reviewing the tapes will ensure that the internal components of the characters will be able to be used in the renovation process. For further instructions on renting the show tape, refer to page 65 of the employee manual. We will begin by removing cosmetics of the characters, starting with Fredbear. First his hat, his tie, and microphone; head, arms and body piece. Next, to Bonnie. First their head and tie, arms, and body piece. Now you will begin to replace parts of the animatronics, starting once again with Fredbear. First, removed and replace Fredbear's mid to upper endoskeleton. This structurally improved set is provided by the manufacturer. Set the Freddy Fazbear body piece where the Fredbear body piece once was. Place Freddy's arms on their respective sides. Place Freddy's head over the new endoskeleton, and finally correctly place his hat and bowtie. That's real great. Now you will be replacing parts of Bonnie. First, removed and replace Bonnie's mid to upper endoskeleton with the structurally improved set provided by the manufacturer. Set the body piece where the original body piece once was. Place Bonnie's arms on their respective sides. Place Bonnie's head over the new endoskeleton. Great, now all that's left to do is place the characters in their proper locations. Further updates and stage props will be covered in a future tape. Place Chica to Freddy's right. Remember, Fazbear Entertainment may request a certain arrangement if necessary. Installing Pirate's Cove will be covered in a future tape. Congratulations. Phase one of the rebranding process is now complete." Springbonnie.jpg|Bonnie before being dismantled Fredbear tape.jpg|Fredbear before being dismantled Fredbear endo.jpg|Fredbear after being dismantled Bonnie nohead.jpg|Bonnie after being dismantled lineup.jpg|Freddy, Bonnie and Chica on the stage Observatory This Training Tape plays after the player completes Observatory. The player is greeted by the newly remodeled Freddy who speaks and ask the player to use the remote to the right of the screen. Freddy states that the controller is used by employees to make his performances more believable. The player must make his jaw move, make him laugh and make him move his body forward. Completing all three actions will end the tape. "Hello there! Welcome to the interactive control tape for Fazbear Entertainment Animatronics. I'm Freddy Fazbear, the lead singer of the group. You have to make sure that I'm heard around the establishment, and that I don't mess up my performance during the show. It works just as if I'm a puppet, except that I don't have an arm coming out of me. Instead, I need to look as alive as ever, so you need to make sure I don't go dying on ya! Now, let's look at my controller. On the control rig you'll find three main functions sets for movement in between shows. On the right side of the controller you will see controls set for my head. Go ahead! Try opening my jaw. Great! Now on the left side of my controller you will find the controls for my main body piece. Go ahead! Try moving my body forward. Excellent! On the middle section of my controller you will find preset actions for me. Go ahead! Make me laugh. To review, the control training is now complete. Now you should be ready to make the pizzeria come to life." freddy_controller.jpg|Freddy with his controller Freddy speaking.gif|Freddy's 'speaking' animation Freddy forward.gif|Freddy's 'forward' animation Freddy laugh.gif|Freddy's 'laugh' animation Freddy remote.jpg|The texture for Freddy's remote Storage This Training Tape plays after the player completes Storage. The player is tasked with playing two classic arcade machines to test for bugs. The first game is Golden Comet, which stars Bonnie as an astronaut shooting pizzas in space. This game will end when the player fails the game but this is scripted to happen. The player then attempts to play Sneaky Guy but the game fills with static after a few seconds and ends. Again, this is scripted to happen. The player then sends Sneaky Guy for repairs and the tape ends. "Welcome to the Arcade Room maintenance training tape. This tape will be going over how to test and set the arcade machines out for repair if necessary. Two arcade machines will be demonstrated in this tape as examples of the maintenance work. First, let's test out this arcade machine. Looks like that game worked perfectly. Now, we will test out a game of questionable quality. Uh oh, I think the arcade machine died. Let's make sure that it's sent out for repairs. Great job, the arcade room training is now complete." arcade.png|The arcade machine Golden comet.jpg|Golden Comet start screen Golden comet1.jpg|Gameplay of Golden Comet loser.png|Golden Comet's game over screen Sneaky guy.jpg|Sneaky Guy's start menu Sneakyguy1.png|Gameplay of Sneaky Guy Test Room 01 This Training Tape plays after the player completes Test Room 01. The player is shown a desk and must click play on the tape recorder to begin the tape. The tape is actually the same tape that Phone Guy gives the player on Night 3 of FNaF 3 and details the use of animatronics as suits. The player listens to the tape, then finds Golden Freddy/Fredbear on the floor with no endoskeleton. The player used the crank to cover the animatronic to suit form and then gets inside. The tape then starts again with Phone Guy advising not to move the springlocks or breathe on them to avoid a springlock failure. The player character then begins to have a panic attack, panting and shaking, before the tape ends. Presumably the player character then suffers a springlock failure off screen due to them touching and breathing on the springlocks during the panic attack. "Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe." "Uh, hello, hello. Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose." - Note, Phone Guy's voice fades out during this section due to the player character's panic attack. Golden tape.jpg|The tape recorder Golden freddy.jpg|Golden Freddy during the Training Tape Golden suit.jpg|Golden Freddy in suit form golden_mask.png|The view from within the suit Test Room 02 This training tape plays after the player completes Test Room 02. The player is presented with a dismantled Fredbear suit laid out on a table. The tape guided the player through cleaning the suit, which is done by using the spray can on the body of the suit. "Hello. In today's lesson we will be going over springlock suit cleaning. Part of Fazbear Entertainment's motto is 'being clean with a bit of sheen'... They really need to work on that one by you know, safety and cleanliness comes first. So, first of all make sure that you have correctly separated the suit parts as shown in the diagram on page 124 of the employee manual. Make sure that you also have the parts laid out on a table; you should be easily able to clean the parts. Cleaning the parts is a simple task really - just start out by gaining a can of our recently manufactured 'Faz Spray' which slowly soak and sparkle the suit over a time span of about six seconds, just in time for the next morning, so go ahead and start spraying the suit, making sure that no electronics were left inside of the suit during removal. Good job, rookie. In the next tape we will be covering how to safely exit the suit. Oh, and remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Suit cleaning.jpg|Fredbear's suit during the cleaning tape The Final Test There is no training tape given after completing The Final Test. Instead, the training tape given is part of the 321975 ending. This cover the player boxing up both Fredbear and Bonnie for indefinite storage as Fazbear Entertainment goes into liquidation. "Welcome to the Fredbear's family Diner closing training tape for any chief locations. In this tape Fredbear and Bonnie will be boxed away and will never see the light of day again. To order boxes refer to page 91 of the employee manual. As demonstrated in this tape we will be putting animatronics in boxes, starting with Fredbear, then Bonnie will be put into a box. After the following message we will begin the recycling process for props and anythign else residing in the restaurant. The company is no longer able to continue further after the disappearance of our CEO, William Afton. It's been a blast being a part of this company and I can't imagine a better company to work with. Hopefully, there will be much joy to be had at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and on top of that they have recently scrapped the springlock suit designed by Afton Robotics, which seems like a great step in safety for the company. Thank you for coming on this journey." Bonnie box.jpg|Bonnie in the their box Fredbear box.jpg|Freddy in his box Category:Training Tapes Category:Browse